There Goes My Life
by Dee Saylors
Summary: A Songfic to Kenny Chesney's song 'There Goes My Life'. It's slightly angst at the end, but not that much. Starring Pietro and Tabitha! It's a Tabitro!


I thought of this fic while riding in the car one day. I debated who I should cast as my couple, until I finally settled on Pietro and Tabby. I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I swear! You don't want to sue me anyways. I was nearly evicted.   
There Goes My Life  
  
All he could think about was, "I'm too young for this. Got my whole life ahead. Hell, I'm just a kid myself, How 'm I gonna raise one?"  
  
Pietro sat there in the café Tabitha had invited him to, staring at her as if he'd seen a ghost.  
"What-did-you-say?!" he asked in his usual fast tone, a bit of fear in his usually cocky voice.  
"I said I'm pregnant, Pie." Her voice didn't hold its cheery-ness, nor did it hold any mischief. Tabitha Smith was dead serious, which terrified the speed demon.  
"How-did-this-happen? It-was-only-once!"  
"Once is all it takes, Pietro! You think I wanted this to happen?!"  
  
All he could see were his dreams, Goin' up in smoke. So much for ditchin' this town, An' hangin' out on the coast. Oh well, those plans were long gone.  
  
"Man,-there's-no-way-I'm-going-to-be-able-to-join-my-dad-now! I-was- supposed-to-ditch-you-guys-and-join-him-at-his-new-base-on-the-coast! What- am-I-going-to-do-now?!"  
Tabitha's eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath, closing her eyes to prevent them from falling.  
  
And he said, "There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. Might as well kiss it all good-bye, There goes my life."  
  
"Well,-my-life-just-went-down-the-drain!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands into the air.  
Tabitha's fury overtook her sorrow and she formed a golden glowing bomb in her hand.  
"Pietro! My plans are screwed too! Did you ever think about that?!" she exclaimed, tossing the bomb into the glass sitting in front of him.  
Pietro blinked as he was soon covered in root beer. He sighed. "Sorry-Tabby,-I-guess-I'm-being-a-jerk-,-huh?"  
"Just a bit."  
"Well,-I-guess-we-could-get-married,-if-that's-okay-with-you?"  
Tabby tilted her head a bit. "That was the worst proposal I have ever heard, but I can't support me and this baby on my own. Besides, I doubt I could be a single mother anyway."  
Pietro smiled slightly. He really did like Tabby, a lot. He just wasn't sure he loved her. He figured he would find out sooner or later, though.  
  
A couple years of up all night, A few thousand diapers later. That mistake he thought he made, Covers the refrigerator. Oh yeah, he loves that little girl.  
  
Pietro is standing in front of a refrigerator covered in pictures of a blonde haired, blue eyed little girl. He smiles softly as he remembers when he thought she was a mistake. Now he loved her more than life itself.  
  
An' Momma's waitin' to tuck her in, As she fumbles up those stairs. She smiles back at him, Dragging that teddy bear. "Sleep tight." Blue eyes and bouncing curls.  
  
He hears what sounds like a squeak, so he heads for the living room. He sees Tabitha standing at the top of the stairs, waiting patiently for the teddy bear carrying three year old trying to make her way up the stairs.  
"Sleep tight," he calls out, slower than when he was younger.  
The little girl turned around to grin at him while her eyes sparkled. Her hair bounced around her face as she called out in her little voice, "Night Daddy! I love you!"  
  
An' he smiles, "There goes my life. There goes my future, my everything. I love you Daddy, goodnight. There goes my life."  
  
Tabitha came into their bedroom shortly after he had. "What do you think now?"  
"She's my life. I don't know what I'd do without her, or you."  
She smiled as they both lay down to rest before the next day.  
  
She had that Honda loaded down, With Abercrombie clothes, An' and fifteen pairs of shoes, An' his American Express. He checked the oil and slammed the hood, Said: "You're good to go." She hugged them both, An' headed off to the west coast.  
She was sixteen now and ready to start her own life. Her car was loaded with many suitcases, most of them filled with clothes and shoes. Tabitha handed her the American Express card while Pietro checked the oil and the engine. He shut the hood.  
"You're good to go, honey."  
Their daughter, Wanda, named after Pietro's twin, hugged both her parents and climbed into the car.  
"Wish me luck!" she yelled as she drove off. She was headed for California, to try and make it as an actress.  
  
An' he cried: "There goes my life. "There goes my future, my everything. "I love you, baby, good-bye. "There goes my life. "There goes my life. "Baby, good-bye."  
  
"There she goes. Our lives. What are we gonna do now?" Pietro whined.  
Tabitha smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder, tears slipping down her cheeks. "We wish her luck and pray she'll come back to visit."  
Pietro smiled though tears could be seen in the corners of his eyes. He nodded as he guided a now sobbing Tabitha into the house.  
  
Was it good?! Read and Review, please!! 


End file.
